


Boy toy

by M_0_THS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Auctions, M/M, Master/Pet, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owner/Pet, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0_THS/pseuds/M_0_THS
Summary: Eric Sheafer enlists himself as a toy, someone who willingly sells their body to the highest bidder. He ends up being bought by the wealthy owner of a large company and the two Seems to be instantly fascinated by him. The two of them soon develop genuine feelings while still filling their rolls of pet and owner.
Relationships: Jason k foster/Eric sheafer
Kudos: 9





	Boy toy

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story is basically just going to very self indulgent lmao. 
> 
> Eric and Jason are the characters I basically use to experiment when it comes to smut and such . (They’re also some of my biggest comfort ocs)
> 
> Also the more juicy content will appear after the first chapter ;)

In the midst of the busy city nightlife, Jason K. Foster had arrived at the auction house. 

Tonight would be the night he’d finally get himself a new toy. It had been months since he had discovered that his previous toy had been using him more than he had been using them. They had set out to be bought by him, to use him for his money and sleep with other people behind his back. He was heartbroken and betrayed but there was still an empty space in his life that needed to be filled again. He finally felt like he was ready.

He stopped his car in front of the building and after handing his keys over to the valet he headed inside. 

The auction house was a place for people looking to buy a toy and those who’d like to become one themselves. Men and women of all ages who wanted to become part of this world would come to places like this and could simply register themselves, after a background check they’d stay at the location and participate in auction nights until someone finally decided to take them home. Becoming a toy had to be fully consensual on the toy’s part. If an auction house suspected that the person applying was being forced to do so in any way, authorities would be alerted. The head network of auction houses prided themselves in putting the safety of merchandise first. 

Tonight was one of those auction nights, a man’s only night to be exact. And that was just what Jason was looking for. 

After paying his participation fee, one of the measures most auction houses used to make sure only people who where serious about buying a toy could enter the auction hall, he received his booklet with all the toys available for that night and was sent to the waiting room. About 20 other men had showed up for the auction that night and according to the booklet there were about a dozen toys up for bidding, it looked like not everyone was going home with a toy that night. It was about another 15 minutes until the doors to the auction hall would open which gave all of them enough time to browse through the booklet. 

Each page of the booklet showcased one of the toys, it included a nude photo of them and basic information which included their action number, age, height and a few other specifications. Most auction houses didn’t really bother to include the name of each toy as most would receive a different name after being purchased. Almost none of the toys on offer that night seemed interesting to Jason until a page towards the back of the booklet caught his eye: number 8 

It showcased a man in his mid twenties with light blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, pale skin and somewhat tiered looking, soft gray eyes. He wasn’t perfect by most people’s standards, but something about him made him stand out. Jason instantly knew that he had to know more about him. It had been ages since he had been this intrigued by someone at first glance. He thought the young man was gorgeous in his own way. 

Eventually an employee from the auction house opened the door to the showcase hall and told everyone that they could enter. All of the other participants got up one by one and Jason didn’t waste any time getting up as well and heading into the hall. 

The hall was set up similar to a museum gallery or something similar: all the toys on offer stood on their own platforms raised about a meter higher than the normal floor, all of them clad in the same black underwear, sheer stockings and a leather collar around their necks as they waited for someone to come up to them. Most of them attempted to get as much attention as they could right away, making seductive movements and becoming anyone who walked past closer. The selection was diverse that night, from younger and skinnier men to men who looked like they could have been a father. 

Jason caught himself searching for number 8 Right away, and he quickly found his platform, luckily for him he didn’t see anyone else near him yet. Unlike the others, the blonde actually looked somewhat nervous to be there as he sat on his chair, eyes glancing between the other toys and the men eyeing them. The look on his face seemed somewhat apathetic, he had the same somewhat somber expression on his face as he had in the photo they used for him in the booklet. 

Jason smirked softly to himself as he walked over to the platform, sitting himself down on the edge as he did so. “You don’t seem that happy to be here, cutie.” He commented in his usual suave tone of voice. The young man actually seemed rather surprised that someone seemed to be taking interest in him. “Is it that obvious…” the blonde replied as he looked down at him, a slight mumble to his voice. “I’m just a little nervous…it’s my first time being here.”. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” He replied with a small chuckle, “you don’t exactly look like the type of guy that would be interested in this little world. What brings you here? If that’s not too rude of me to ask.”. The tone in his voice stayed the same but it was clear that he was being genuine. Seeing him up close made him fall for the younger man even more. The soft shape of his hips, the subtle dark circles around his eyes, the small set of piercings below his lower lip. He was unconventional for sure, but Jason didn’t mind at all. 

The blonde seemed to hesitate for a second before he replied: “debt mostly.” He said. “This city was a bit more expensive than I expected, this is better than living in an apartment I can barely afford.” He said with a small sigh. “I might as well try and have some fun…”.

“That’s one way to make this a more positive situation.” Jason replied, “at least things can only go up from here, in my opinion.” He added before he reached out to place a hand on the blonde’s upper leg. He gave him a questioning look before he actually placed his hand down, like he wanted to ask the other if it was alright for him to do so. He could tell that Eric’s cheeks got a tad flushed before he nodded softly in reply. 

He placed his hand on his leg, gently running it up and down his soft thigh. He could feel him squirm just a little under his fingertips. It didn’t feel like a bad squirm but rather a surprised one, it seemed like he wasn’t quite used to contact like this. “I know most of the people who come here wouldn’t care enough to ask but may I know your name?” He asked. He had been the owner of a few other toys in the past, he was one of the rare people who’d let a toy keep their name. It felt cruel to him to change it, he’d prefer to give them sweet little nicknames instead. He always loved some of the reactions those would manage to get out of them. He always got told that he pampered his toys Way too much, but that was all part of the fun of owning one to him. 

“I’m Eric.” He replied softly. He was told by the other toys not to be surprised if no one asked for his name so this was a little unexpected. It seemed like the blonde couldn’t help but look into the other’s eyes as his hands kept gently trailing up and down his upper leg. “Well, Eric, I’m sure you’ll go home with a good owner tonight.” He said with a wink. Before he could say anything else he was interrupted by another one of the participants of the auction. 

“Stop hogging the merchandise pal, some of us are trying to get a sample of everything.” He commented in a snappy tone of voice. The man was older than Jason himself, he had noticed him getting very hands-on with one of the more petite toys earlier just after they had entered the showcase room. 

“Well now, there’s no need to be rude.” He replied before he stood up, taking his hand off of Eric’s thigh. “But I won’t disrupt another gentleman’s experience. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” He said as he looked at Eric for one last time before he walked away. He didn’t intend on looking at the other toys he walked past, he was heading straight for the room the actual auction would take place in. He had already made up his mind. Despite knowing very little about Eric, a voice in the back of head screamed at him to take the boy home with him. That he would regret passing him up. 

He looked back into the room one last time, feeling a sting of jealously in the bottom of his stomach as he saw the other man giving Eric the same treatment as he did to the other toys he spoke to. He had to stop himself from doing something about it and most likely causing a scene before he left the room. 

After everyone had left the showcase room, the auction would start in only a few more minutes. The auction hall was set up similar to a hall that would be used for a fancy dinner show: tables scattered throughout the room with a big stage at the very front of the room. Each table had seating for four people and drinks would be served to each of them. Jason took a seat at a table off to the side of the room, one that still had a good view on the stage. It also happened to have a view on the table where the man who had interrupted him earlier.

Part of him feared that he would also bid for Eric. He didn’t think he’d have his mind set on one person this quickly, but he was going to make sure that he would be the one taking the blonde home. He would treat him right, he would give the younger man a life of luxury and pleasure. Something told him that this man wouldn’t be so kind to him. The way he touched the toys that didn’t even belong to him yet made that more than clear. 

One of the waiters brought Jason his glass of wine which he thanked them for after it was placed on the table in front of him. He brought the glass up to his mouth before looking over at the other table, making his and the other man’s eyes meet. It instantly made the air between them feel cold and hostile, the way the bastard smirked when he looked back at him made his blood boil. He looked like the biggest sleaze-bag in the room, someone who’d treat a toy more like an object rather than a person. 

Before anything could escalate, the auctioneer walked onto the stage, a microphone in one hand and a tablet device in the other. “Good evening gentlemen.” He started as he spoke into the microphone, “I presume that all of you are familiar with the auction rules.”. No one in the audience seemed to reply, everyone in the room seemed to be regular customers. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said before he looked down at his tablet, pressing a few buttons as he did so. “Let’s not waste any more time and bring out the boys, shall we?” He added before the toys started to walk onto the stage. All of them stood in a neat line in order of their auction numbers, a spotlight shining down on each one of them. 

“Now then, do any of you gentlemen have a preference for one of our lovely boys?” The auctioneer went on as his eyes scanned the room. “Number 8! Hurry up, I want to go home early tonight.” The man from earlier shouted after a few seconds. The other toys the man had talked to earlier seemed to almost let out a sigh of relive as he mentioned Eric’s number, none of them were eager to go home with him. This particular auction house didn’t get openly terrible people like this often, it seemed to catch the auctioneer off guard. “Interesting choice mr. Caesar.” He said with the slightest hint of awkwardness to his tone of voice as he gestured to Eric to step forward. 

Eric did so somewhat hesitantly, but he tried to stay calm like he been told to employees of the auction house, the spotlight following him until he stood next to the auctioneer. His eyes seemed to dart between the auctioneer, Mr. Caesar and Jason. Jason put his glass down once their eyes met, the look on his face determined and serious. He wasn’t planning on letting the boy slip him by, especially not to someone like him. 

“A fine young specimen, his appearance may be somewhat cold, but he’s surprisingly soft on the inside. Our staring bid for tonight is a small $10.000, Mr Caesar has claimed the first bid. Any other offers?” The auctioneer announced, looking around the room once again as he waited for a reply. 

Jason didn’t make a scene out of his bid, he didn’t need to, he just raised his hand once the auctioneer’s eyes landed on his table. “I’d like to triple that offer.” He said calmly, his smirk slowly returning to his face. He had just the plan to get under Mr. Caesar’s skin. “Mr. Foster, it’s always nice to see a familiar face.” The auctioneer commented. “The bid has been raised to $30.000 folks!”

Mr. Caesar suddenly didn’t seem as confident anymore. Everyone even remotely interested in spicing up their sex life knew the name Foster. The Foster company was the leading manufacturer in anything sex toy or lingerie related, from the smallest essentials to the most specific tolls for the more niche kinks. The auction house was always happy to see Jason entering its doors, he always spent a pretty penny on the toys he really wanted. He had even helped provide the toys their outfits in this particular auction house. 

Mr. Caesar seemed to panic before he raised his hand again, his only hope of outbidding Jason was to go all-in right away. “$100.000!” He said loudly as he stood up, slamming his hand down on the table as he did so. Jason could practically see the sweat dripping down his forehead once he had realized who he was bidding against. It served him right. 

Jason shook his head, a proud smirk on his face as he raised his hand once again, “half a million.” He said, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Even Eric’s eyes widened, he’d never thought someone would even be willing to pay that much for someone like him, it was honestly very flattering. “I’m willing to go even higher, if you gentlemen don’t agree.” He added as he looked at the other participants. “Also, you may want to check the security camera footage from the showcase hall. I believe that there’s a very Strict policy against any amount of rough handling of the toys.”. 

This comment made Mr. Caesar leave the room in a hurry. He wanted none of the toys go home with this man. he was sure this would prevent him from participating in any auctions for a long time, if not ever again. As he watched him run out, the auctioneer seemed to note something down on his tablet. 

“If none of you’d like to object, toy number 8 has officially been sold to Mr. Foster for half a million dollars!” He said somewhat dramatically before he gestured to Eric to head backstage again so more attention could be drawn to the toys still up for auction. The blonde did what he was told to, heading backstage and shortly after to the room where he had stayed in for the past few weeks. He had to get himself ready to be taken home by Jason after the auction was over, to get dressed in his normal clothes and pack up his belongings. 

Jason himself waited at his table as he watched the remainder of the auction go down, celebrating the fact that he purchased his new toy with a few more glasses of wine.


End file.
